characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Alucard (Hellsing)
Alucard 'is the protagonist from the anime/manga series Hellsing. He is the most powerful vampire from his universe. Background Alucard was once known as Vlad Tepes, the vampire who is known to be Dracula that reigned terror for years until he ws put down for good and defeated by a catholic human knwon as Abrahamn Van Helsing. However Vlad rather be destroyed, he was forced to be in Hellsing's servitude while renamed Alucard (which is spelt backwards of Dracula). Alucard served the Hellsing Family for many years as well as their governement-founded organization in fending off supernatural threats that are invading England. Though Alucard made enemy out of a survivor who would burn 70's London to the ground just to end the vampire forever during his mission in Warsaw. Though hoping one day he will find a true worthy opponent that can truly end his never-ending life. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed & Durability. *'Master Marksman & fighter.' *'Highly Advanced Regeneration Factor: '''Alucard stated that his healing factor is superior than any other vampire in Hellsing, his regenerative capabilities allows him to regenerate from being blown to shreds from excessive gunfire, decapitation, etc. *'Intangibility: Alucard possess the ability to go through solid objects such as walls. *'Shadow Manipulation: '''Alucard can manipulate shadows into physical forms/weapons for however he wishes. He could also travel through these as well. *'Blood Manipulation: 'Gains the ability to control and absorb spilled blood with just his mind. *'Shapeshifting: 'Alucard can turn into bats and different human shapes. He can also turn into just an armophous mass of darkness. *'Precognition: 'Alucard gains the ability to see in the immediate future. He can predict his victim's movement. *'Mind Reading: 'He can hear the thoughts of other people when he chooses. *'Telekenisis: 'He is able to manipulate objects with his mind, and it has a city-size range. He is able to make a ship sail back to England with his Telekenisis. *'Telepathy: 'Can speak telepathically with others. *'Hypnosis: 'Alucard can hypnotize people and gain control weak-willed people to his own will. *'Supernatural Senses: 'Alucard can sense events or activity done by supernatural forces or beings. *'Illusion casting: 'He can swap himself with Luke Valentine and made him look like himself. *'Third Eye: 'Basically Alucard's sixth sense that vampires may have. He can see through illusions and improves his vision and accuracy. *'Immunity towards typical vampire weaknesses: 'With the exception being holy weapons. *'Blood Drinking: 'Alucard can drink his victim's blood to absorb their soul, and even their knowledge and memory. His blood drinking skills are hugely unique, able to drink blood through his clothes and skin. He can draw in blood from thousands of people over vast distances. *'Familiar Summoning: 'He can summon up to a total of 3,424,867 to make up his army. The souls who he drank blood from in a variety in forms that either emrge from his body or swarm around him as an army numbering millions. **'London's Citizens: Normal humans turned into ghouls. They act like regular zombies. **'Wallachian Knights: ' Loyal knights that ride atop of horses, wear plate armour, and also wield large, oversized lances. **'Kazan Tribesman: '''Originally from the Ottoman Empire Forces, they wield muskets and sabres and have zombie-like intelligence. **'Rio de Janeiro SWAT Team: SWAT Team thats has been corrupted by Alucard when they have been effortlessly killed by Alucard. They wield riot shields, batons and M-16s and wear SWAT riot armour. **'Iscariot Papal Guard: '''One of the more highly trained soldiers, they carry a modified Barrett M82s with halberd attachments. **'Letzte Battalion: 'Nazi soldiers that are genetically-modified as vampires of Millenium. They wield modified MP-40s, Kar-98s, STG-44s, stick grenades Panzerschrecks and many, many more. **'Tubalcain "The Dandyman" Alhambra: A man that wields razor sharp cards that is capable enough to cut through uranium shells from Alucard's Jackal and Casull, and can be an explosive as well and also can create a wall of cards to block projectiles. Also he is faster than Alucard. **'Rip van Winkle': One of Millenium's top soldiers and a member of the Werewolf special forces. She wields a long-barrelled flintlock musket that fires specialised 'magic bullets'. It can cut through several layers of metal and seems to have a mind of it's own, it can also change direction in mid-air to chase target. **'Baskerville': Alucard's personal favourite familiar. It is a massive 30 ft slender hellhound that is powerful enough to cumble buildings and chew up vampires with ease. *'Omnipresence: '''Ever since he absorbed Schrödinger's quantom reality manipulation powers at the end of the series, he possess the ability to exist wherever and however he wishes to. He can exist anywhere in multiple places at once when he uses the power, and he also exists in astral realms meaning that he can physically present in people's mind. '''HOWEVER', he doesn't gain access to this power util he destroys all of his familiars, a task that took him thirty years. *'Release Stats: '''Basically six power levels, and each stats increases his power as the number goes down. It gives him access of hellhounds familiars and a black straightjacket. **'Level 1: 'Alucard's most used level, in this level, he has the ability to summon Baskerville. **'Level 0: 'Alucard's most powerful level. It returns him to his original form of Vlad the Impaler and frees all of his familiars at the same time. Equipment *'Casull: 'A 10 inch barrel semiautomatic pistol which weighs 13 lbs unloaded. The ammo capacity is 7 rounds however it is technically unlimited. It's custom is 13mm bullets and uses steel bullets with a core composed of melted silver from Lancaster Cathedral's cross. *'Jackal: 'A limitless 16 inch barrel and weighs 35 lbs unloaded. It uses 13mm armour piercing bullets, and has a blessed Macedonian silver casings with hollow points, and it contains explosive mercury charges. Also it uses Marvell's Chemical Cartridge N.N.A.9 and is custom made to massively hamper. screw and the ability to stop healing factor. *'Thompson Submachine Gun: 'A 50 round drum magazine with a fire rate of 500 rpm. *'Bastard Sword: '''Vlad the Impaler's original longsword. Only usable in Level 0. Feats Strength *Obliterated a normal vampire with a single shot. *Easily tore through armoured policeman. *Effortlessly ripped a soldier's head off. *Casually threw a soldier using his mouth. *Shoved the Warhead into Rip Van Winkle's body. *Leapt across a large portion of London. *Nearly blew off one of Anderson's arms. *Blew Anderson's face off. *Ripped out Alexander Anderson's heart in his enhanced form. *Easily slice through Tubalcain's card with his bare hands, which can can slice uranium shells with ease. *Able to trade blows with the Captian, who can crush knives. *Level 1 Alucard casually broke Tubalcain's legs and split his arm in half. *Level 0 destroyed multiple of Anderson's bayonets. Speed *Gunned down dozens of soldiers before they could even react. *Blocked bullets in midair. *Dodged attacks from Tubalcain. *Caught one of Rip Van Winkle's bullets with his mouth. *Dodged Walter C. Dornez's strings by transforming into a swarm of bats. *In his released state, he was able to destroy Luke Valentine, who can casually dodge bullets. Durability *Survived being shot by dozens of soldiers. *Survived getting impaled through vital spots with swords covered in holy water. *Survived being blown to pieces. *Took hits from Tubalcain's cards, which can destroy concrete. *Survived the explosion of an aircraft while he was still inside it. *Survived being blasted by a rocket launcher. *Took hits from Rip Van Winkle's Warhed, which can easily destroy all sorts of aircrafts in one shot. *Survived being dismembered many, many times. *Survived attacks from the enhanced version of Anderson. *Suvived being thrown through a building. Skill *Is known as if not Hellsing's most powerful weapon. *He can hit a target without even looking at it. *Absorbed the blood of London's dead people. *500 years before Hellsing's story, toppled the Ottoman empire all by himself. *Defeated Walter C. Dornez, Rip Van Winkle, Tubalcian and Luke Valentine. *Fought Alexander Anderson on even ground. Weaknesses *His immortality is due to his souls/familiars and all take damage he takes directed to them. *Despite being immune to vampire weaknesses, it still distracts and screw his regenarative capabilities. *Level 0 is his most vulnerable form, as he is without souls protecting him and can be easily killed. *Vulnerable to holy and blessed weapons. *Due to his fight with Walter C. Dornez at the end of the series, it can be deduced that being stabbed through the heart would be a way to kill him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Hellsing Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Casters Category:Summoners Category:Immortal Category:Firearms Users Category:Sword Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Telekinetics